kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Kang the Conqueror
"Let me reveal to you of what history tells of your little team here...'nothing'." - Kang to Sidious before their duel in the Emperor's throne room Kang the Conqueror, otherwise known as Nathaniel Richards, is a major antagonist in "Kingdom Hearts 2.6 - The Fantasmic Dreamtime" and "Kingdom Hearts III - Return of the Keyblade". He is the ruler of a small galactic empire stationed in the far future of the Earth colony of Mars. However, he soon discovers that his entire timeline is being wiped out from existence by the time-traveling incidents caused by Emperor Palpatine and his fellow Seekers of Darkness in their attempts to recreate the Christ-Blade. Hoping to save his world, and the woman he loves, from being obliterated into space dust, Kang uses his own technology time-travel equipment to venture forth back to the beginning of Taran and Ellidyr's Mark of Mastery Exam, intending to disrupt it so that Palpatine would be unable to acquire either Keyblade Wielder as the final soldier in his army. Story "The historians, the students, the gray-beards - they come in the wake of the strong and write down what the brave have done. But it is the conquerors who change the world." Backstory (An MCU version of his comics and EMH backstory, with connections to Nathaniel Richards the 1st, Doctor Doom, Ultron, Thanos, HYDRA, and the Time-Space Door) The Fantasmic Dreamtime (Takes on an opposing role to the Archmage as another time-traveller intended to zig where Destane zags right as far as the fate of reality and the timestream is concerned; his EMH arc set after Age of Ultron, but just before the events of Civil War, with his warning about Steve dividing the Avengers up with his love for Bucky being just the first step in the universe's eventual destruction in his timeline; is also rivals with Pocahontas/Sailor Pluto in their argument over how best to deal with the timestream) Return of the Keyblade (Is broken out of prison by the remaining Avengers after the events of Infinity War/the timeskip/the disastrous first attempt at stopping the Keyblade War to request his knowledge of the quantum realm time pockets in order to help save the universe and the deceased heroes from the ramifications of Palpatine and Thanos' destructive alliance; at first refuses saying I told you so, but is eventually convinced after it is revealed that Ravonna's life may be in danger as well; helps build the time machine using the Quantum Realm and the Space-Time Door as the primary power sources, but warns them that meddling with the timestream will inevitably lead to new realities and timelines that could lead to time being broken as it did once before at the end of the Age of Legend; intends to betray the Avengers once they have recovered all the Infinity Stones so that he can save the entire omniverse and Ravonna himself as sole ruler of existence, but is stopped before he has a chance to do so by Pocahontas and Jim Hawkins discovering his treachery, and flung into a crack between the Quantum Realm and Dimensional Limbo during the scuffle; after the conclusion of the final battle against Palpatine at Kingdom Hearts, he is rescued from prison by his alternate future counterpart Immortus, who is working with Merlock as per the next phase in the two elder scoundrels' plan now that Darth Sidious is no more; is given an opportunity to get his revenge on the Avengers and restore his timeline in this new, unfamiliar universe...) Appearance and Personality Abilities Kang possesses the power to fire lasers from his hands and chest armor, levitate in the air, and can open time portals and force fields for protection. He also has the ability to control time with enough precision to manipulate the flow of battle, either by slowing the opponent while unleashing a multitude of swift, powerful strikes, or reversing the flow of time to recover from damage. He is also quite skilled with advanced swords and guns in combat, making him a dangerous foe to reckon with. Weapon Like most super-powered beings, he gained a Keyblade from the Rite of Succesion ceremony conducted by an unknown party. This keyblade is known as the Enforcer Blade, and it is a sleek, black, technological scimitar in appearance. He also wields two weapons that bear a striking resemblance to Zurg's Ethereal Blades. Unlike many of Zurg's weapons, however, Kang's appear to have hilts. The blades are made of bright green energy, and the black handles are somewhat reminiscent of the Terminus and Ruination Ethereal Blades. The blades can be combined into a dual-blade or can extend to be lashed like a whip. Keyblade__Enforcer_by_PhoenixTrooper.jpg|Kang's Enforcer Keyblade - by PhoenixTrooper Kang's Dual Ethereal Blade.png|Kang's Dual Ethereal Blade Gallery Kang KH.png|Kang in Energy Being Mode Category:Villains Category:Anti-Villains Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Time-Travellers Category:Void Users Category:Magic Users Category:Soldiers Category:Warriors Category:Kings Category:Technopaths Category:Independent Villains Category:Solego's Secret Alliance